


It's awkward!

by Nightdusk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bit domestic, Established Relationship, In this house we lob Minhee, M/M, Minhee centered, Minhyuk just wants them to talk for gods sake, Siwoo!, Slice of Life, attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 06:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdusk/pseuds/Nightdusk
Summary: Minhee is intimidated of Hyungwon and would like the things between them stay the way they are until his brother, Minhyuk, decides to intervene.





	It's awkward!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Changkyunnnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/gifts).

> Attempt to incorporate minhee and hh in this fic because self indulgence is the way to go!

In retrospect, seventeen year old Minhee just wanted to live with his brother in Seoul to complete rest of his high school and university in a big city. He, in fact, absolutely wanted nothing to do with his annoying elder brother's personal life and more importantly his brother's standoffish boyfriend. 

But here he was. Encountering the said boyfriend-Hyungwon, perched on the couch, as soon as Minhee entered the house. Hyungwon was supposedly watching tv so the instant thought popping in Minhee's mind was to flee to his room like he usually does instead of interacting with Hyungwon. But they had already made eye contact and now, despite Hyungwon was looking just as uncomfortable as Minhee was feeling, he had rather different plans.

"Hey ...Minhee.." Hyungwon greeted him first. Not the most cheerful greeting but Minhee will take it. 

"Oh.." that was supposed to sound happy or at the most, surprised; not disappointing surprised, but his expression was already giving away everything. "Hi." he managed to croak out.

Hyungwon mildly nodded, smiling awkwardly. Minhee felt the same half a smile, where his teeth show weirdly, come on his face. 

"So Minhyuk is not home huh?" Minhee says even when he already knows it. He puts the keys on the table and cluelessly stands in the middle of vestibule and living room. Not knowing where to put his hands, he shoves them into literally all pockets of his pants he can reach in span of one minute. Shifting to stand from one leg to the other he resorts to crossing his arms on his chest. Doing all this while still smiling awkwardly at Hyungwon.

"Yeah.. Seems like it." Of Course Hyungwon also knows Minhyuk wasn't home and that's the reason why he was waiting for the said man in the living room. But getting awkward with this kid was a routine now.

Maybe as a twenty nine year old adult, he needs to take the first step. Be a little more friendly. How hard could it be. He was also seventeen at one point, he can rack up something to talk about. 

"Umm.. You...You wanna join me?" Hyungwon waves his hand from him and the tv and then pats his hands beside himself on the couch, albeit internally regretting it seconds later but well. He gestures his hand at the tv screen again and laughs for no reason at all, "Just watching this silly drama." he says awkwardly.

Minhee, too, sighs internally with his whole body. Fuck, he did not want to be in this inconvenient situation. 

In all honesty, Minhee doesn't hate this dude but he doesn't essentially like him either. Infact upon coming to seoul Hyungwon was the first person Minhee had met after Minhyuk. Hyungwon had attempted to get friendly with Minhee at first but Minhee was the one who closed him off so things stayed that way. It's his own mistake that he made things awkward between himself and his brother's boyfriend. 

But in his defense, Hyungwon is also not the most friendly dude he is ever met, plus he is his elder brother's boyfriend, plus he is a doctor and Minhee has been creeped out by them for the longest time now, plus the said man is divorced with a child, plus he is handsome and as tall as Minhee himself. Minhee doesn't know why these things about a guy would intimidate him and make it difficult for him to talk to the dude. But what a loner teenager would have in common with a divorced father to talk about. Nothing except Minhyuk. And Minhee would rather prefer not talking about his loud brother. 

It's been over seven months he is met the man and has moved to Seoul, and Minhyuk being the most expressive person on the face of the earth, had a lot to talk about his boyfriend of three years in this time with his little brother. Though it's all unsolicited information that Minhyuk keeps yapping. 

So in conclusion, Minhee knows Hyungwon but not really knows him. It's the way it is. They are painstakingly awkward around each other. 

But It was sweet of Hyungwon to try and be nice to Minhee now, even though Minhee knows Hyungwon would rather wish to be anywhere else right now than be alone with Minhee. So he appreciates the gesture and goes to sit on the couch. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay.

Fuck the sweet gesture. 

There is a pin drop silence in the living room and Minhee hasn't moved one muscle in his body for last 5 minutes or so. Yeah, maybe he is exaggerating a bit in his head but he is feeling like death. Literally feeling like death. 

Hyungwon was right, the drama is silly and it's nowhere near entertaining. Minhee has been wracking his head for something, anything to speak to Hyungwon but all the small talk openers are leading to awkward silences in his head. So it's better to be basking in this wrenching silence than be embarrassed at his attempt later. 

He hasn't heard even Hyungwon breathe beside him and the said dude is also not moving around as much. Why god hates them so much to put them in this situation. What is he testing out of them. 

Then Hyungwon moves, sitting more comfortably against the couch and moving his arm to rest on the recliner to turn just a bit towards Minhee. He sighs, probably contemplating what to ask his boyfriend's brother. Minhee turns to look at him too, placing his hand on his nape out of habit when he is uncomfortable. Though, he still wants to die very much. 

Hyungwon opens his mouth to say something but then the sound of keys shuffling carries in the room and both of their eyes avert to the general direction of the entrance. The door gets unlocked and Minhyuk enters through it carrying way too many paper bags in his arms and cursing under his breath. 

  
  
His black hair are a mess on his head and there's a cute scarf wrapped around his neck. He is cutely fumbling with the door and the things in his hands, and when he finally looks up his eyes shine and that usual sunshine smile quickly cracks on his face, and the loudness he naturally brings with him floods in the room even though he hasn't uttered a single word. Minhee thinks his good for nothing brother is an absolute angel in this moment right here. He is a freaking saviour. He has never felt this happy seeing his brother before in entirety of his existence. 

Hyungwon sighs beside him this time, and it's so opposite of the one moments before, with a cheerful feeling underlying it. "Ahh… Minhyuk!" he exclaims as if he is saved from a car accident because of his brother. Yes, Minhee knows Hyungwon is a great driver, thanks to Minhyuk.

"Hey," Minhee says standing up. His lips into a thin line, not really smiling. 

  
  
  
Minhyuk also places the keys on the table in vestibule beside where Minhee had placed his and once he takes a good look at the two his free hand automatically slaps on his mouth to laugh behind it. Obviously he knows that his boyfriend and his baby brother hasn't been on friendly terms with each other and always resort to staying awkward but it never fails to amuse Minhyuk that why is it such a big deal. 

He brings his hand down and shakes his head. "You two really," he says, his laughter dying down as he goes to place the bags on kitchen counter. "I don't understand why are you two so-" he turns back to look at them and Hyungwon has already made his own way to Minhyuk, he is gonna pretend to help him. Minhyuk snorts and moves his eyes from Minhee to Hyungwon and back to Minhee, "Like this." he finishes. 

"Like what?" Minhee says as if there's nothing wrong, huffing and fake laughing as he walks to his bedroom. 

Minhyuk turns to stop Minhee but then he feels Hyungwon grabbing at his wrist. Stop word meant for Minhee almost on his lips as he turns to Hyungwon who mumbles, "Don't." 

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and frees his hand. He is not gonna let his plan turn hopeless today. Minhee is almost at his door when Minhyuk stops him. "Where are you going? You are going to have dinner with us." 

"What? But-"

"No buts!" Minhyuk smiles, "You sit down there." he gestures at the table right in front of the kitchen, "I brought us take out. Let's eat it while it's still hot."

Minhyuk turns and start to remove the take out from the bags. He whispers to Hyungwon who is spacing out beside him, "Snap out of it. I can't believe you are afraid of a child."

"He is not a child!" Hyungwon retorts whispering.

Minhyuk ignoring him, walks to the table and puts the boxes on it. Minhee making a face at him as Hyungwon follows behind him with a small bag of sauces and disposable chopsticks. 

  
And the short lived cheeriness in air because of Minhyuk also died down when all three of them settled at the dining table. With Hyungwon and Minhee glancing everywhere but at each other. 

Minhyuk coughs to drown out the silence, "Siwoo is at his mother's place today. So i asked Hyungwon to have dinner at our place. I hope you are ok with it." Minhyuk says opening the boxes. 

"I mean unless and until you keep to your room and keep it down." 

Minhyuk whips his head and arches his brows, "Minhee!" 

"What?" 

"I said he is here for _ dinner_."

  
Minhee frowns, thinks why do they have to eat together. And usually when Siwoo is at his mom's place or not, Minhyuk mostly hangs at Hyungwon's place, so why today there is a different course of events. 

_Unless_. 

Unless Minhyuk is deliberately doing this. Deliberately making two awkward people talk. He is not an angel. Minhee wants to take his words back.

"Well, when you invite someone for dinner aren't you supposed to cook it yourself instead of the takeouts." Minhee retorts to which Hyungwon snickers looking down at the boxes. 

"Wow, aren't you being a blunt brat?" Minhyuk sighs, "Eat your food." he says in a teasy manner, making a face as he pushes one of the box that has rice cake in it towards Minhee. 

They start digging into the food once all the boxes are open and again there's a silence save for Minhyuk's reactions to the food. 

"So," Minhyuk begins with an intent this time around, "Why are you two this awkward." he finally decides to talk about the elephant in the room. Hyungwon chokes on his rice midway. "Like really? You two have nothing in common to talk about?" he tacks on, "Can't you talk about me?" 

Hyungwon gulps his rice and Minhee frowns, both of them saying no in unison.Minhyuk's jaw falls at the reaction he got, as if he said something really impossible.

"First! I'm offended." he looks at Hyungwon and then turns to Minhee, "Second. Wow?" he states incredulously. He can't believe he has to teach two people to talk now. Also his own boyfriend and brother won't talk about him. 

"Do you really expect that me and your brother would talk about you?" Hyungwon says reaching for the water.

"Why can't you?" 

"You talk enough for both of us already and you expect us to speak about you when you are not around as well?" Minhee adds. 

Minhyuk spurts, "What? That does not even make sense. At all?" 

"Stop meddling? Then it will make sense?" Minhee says over his bowl of rice. 

Minhyuk is close to seething now. He should have let them be. What does it matter that his brother and boyfriend won't talk. He tells himself but then pouts because it does matter. 

He turns to Hyungwon who is fondly smiling at Minhee's brave jab, "You have a 6 year old kid and i can't believe you are not good with Minhee." 

Hyungwon turns to him dumbfounded, "He is not a kid?" 

"That's right" Minhee joins in shoving a dumpling in his mouth, "I'm a teenager?" 

Hyungwon points his chopsticks in Minhees direction, agreeing to what he said and Minhee gives him a nod. 

The two behaving as such now is beyond Minhyuk. Ten minutes ago these two did not want to look at each other; did not want to be in the same room half an hour ago. 

Minhyuk huffs, petulantly, that Minhee would feel ashamed for his own age. folding his hands over the table, he arches his brow. "You two seem to get along really fine dragging me and contradicting everything I say." A small smile curls at his lips. 

Minhee scoffs, a snarky reply on his tongue but then it hits him, Minhyuk is right. Did he and Hyungwon just have a normal conversation (dragging Minhyuk but anyway) without feeling awkward. With his gaping when he averts his eyes to Minhyuk's right and Hyungwon looks the same as he feels.

And then Hyungwon laughs, "Good to know I'm not the only one who hates your loudness." he looks at Minhyuk whose pout intensifies. 

Minhyuk raises his both his brows and mouths, "Lies." and Hyungwon looks at him with that disgusting lovestruck look. Minhee would want to be anywhere else than to witness this. He groans and puts down the chopsticks in the bowl. Loud enough to snap both of the elders out of their gross moment. 

Minhyuk looks at Minhee and teases, "Why are you disgusted by a little gesture of affection. I raised you better than this." he smiles. Minhee is a child and has always been a child to Minhyuk because he is eleven years younger to himself. 

"Oh god, please!" Minhee exclaims, irritated at Minhyuk's constant implication that Minhee is still a growing baby. 

"Anyway Minhee," Hyungwon interjects, picking up and peeling shrimp from the dish. "Why don't you come over sometime and meet Siwoo." he stuffs the whole shrimp in his mouth and looks at Minhee with wide eyes and talks with his mouth full, "You haven't met him right?"

Minhyuk gasps dramatically, "Oh shoot. That's right! You haven't met Siwoo yet." he reiterates loudly. 

Minhyuk really doesn't have to give such a scandalised look when it's not that surprising. But then again, Minhee himself is surprised as well, how on earth he hasn't met Siwoo yet when that's Minhyuk's second favourite topic to talk about after Hyungwon. He would like to meet the kid. He seems less handful than the two in front of him and plus the child is actually cute from the pictures he is seen. 

Minhee looks at the both of them, "Yeah. Yeah, maybe I should meet him."

Minhyuk nods enthusiastically and Hyungwon smiles at him. Maybe he is not as intimidated by the dude now than he was before. Also Hyungwon is just an awkward introvert with that godly face and a better career. Minhee smiles back, internally laughing at Hyungwon. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, after two weeks, on one fine weekend Minhyuk manages to drag Minhee at Hyungwon's place. 

"Woah. I can already feel this place is gonna be humongous from outside the door." Minhee whisper-yells as Minhyuk presses the bell. 

Minhyuk looks at him and only laughs, weirdly proud for some reason. Minhee can't believe his brother's boyfriend is actually hecka rich. Being a doctor must be nice after all. 

"You basically are dating a dad and a rich one at that. Didnt you succeed at getting yourself a sugar daddy." Minhee jokes.

Minhyuk chokes, before he could reply the door flies open. Obviously Hyungwon is on the other side. And as Minhee can see behind him the place actually is humongous as planes and planes of very white expensive tiles show behind Hyungwon. 

"What's going on?" Hyungwon asks looking at Minhyuk's red face. 

"Nothing." Minhyuk pushes Hyungwon inside and welcomes himself into the house, so Minhee trudges behind him. "Minhee was saying i got myself a sugar daddy." 

Minhee frowns and hits Minhyuk. Hyungwon laughs closing the door behind them. "Make yourself comfortable, Minhee." and goes to other part of the house that seems to be the kitchen.

  
  
It's tad surprising even to Minhyuk, that Hyungwon and Minhee have been on really great terms since that dinner night. The awkwardness slowly faded away and they talk like two normal human beings would, so that's really good. 

Also this weekend Siwoo is spending time at Hyungwon's. So that's also a reason why he brought Minhee here. And Minhee looks eager to meet the kid. 

  
  
  
"Where is Siwoo?" Minhee asks once Hyungwon is out of the unknown corner of his huge house. Carrying two orange juice glasses and one coffee mug. Minhee doesn't understand why the guy as rich as him is doing this work when he can easily afford house workers. Maybe he'll ask that next time. 

"Oh, he is inside. He is watching his favorite cartoon." Hyungwon hands both of them orange juice. To Minhee, the orange juice also looks weirdly luxurious for some uncanny reason. Hyungwon sips on his own coffee and Minhyuk drinks his orange juice in one go. 

"I'll get him out." Minhyuk says getting up and already starting for other side of house. 

"Maybe we should go there, since he is watching his favourite cartoon." Minhee calls after Minhyuk. He sips the juice. It tastes ordinary, he should stop thinking that suddenly everything about Hyungwon is luxurious. 

  
  
  
  
Minhyuk and Minhee follow behind Hyungwon to where Siwoo is. Hyungwon opens the door with his free hand that doesn't have coffee. And upon seeing the huge bedroom Minhee's jaw drops. It is bigger than Minhyuk and Minhee's room combined. And why does a child need a king sized bed. It is a possibility that this is not Siwoo's room because it clearly does not look like one. It's boring and very clean and tidy, minhee presumes it's Hyungwon's. 

Siwoo who is sitting on the bed looks at the guests and smiles quickly, shuffling to the edge and jumping down the bed he runs to them. He looks like a friendly kid unlike Hyungwon. 

"Minnie hyung." Siwoo screams and hugs Minhyuk's legs. For a moment there Minhee got confused if Siwoo was calling to him. But as soon as Siwoo detached himself from Minhyuk he raised his curious dow eye to Minhee. Minhyuk who was scooted down to Siwoo's height looks back at Minhee and says, "That's my baby brother, Minhee."

Siwoo looks at Minhyuk and frowns because the name is now just like Minhyuk's nickname he has for him and on Siwoo's tongue it sounds the same. 

"Now this is a problem." Hyungwon speaks, leaning on the door frame. "Siwoo, what are we gonna call Minhee hyung now?" he asks looking at his son.

Minhyuk looks coy as he says hugging the boy closer, "Siwoo gotta stop calling me hyung now. It's about right time. Don't you think, Siwoo?" 

"Are you legit proposing to Hyungwon through Siwoo?" Minhee exclaims. And at that everybody burst out into laughter except Siwoo. 

"Siwoo, do you wanna show Minhee hyung your playhouse?" Minhyuk asks him to which Siwoo enthusiastically nods. 

He runs to Minhee and grabs his hand, pulling him towards the room beside they are in. 

"Ok now, I'm following you." Minhee says as he continues to get dragged by the child. Siwoo has problem with the door knob so Minhee helps and opens it for him and what shows behind that door is a complete contrast to the idea Minhee had. 

It is a much smaller room, probably the smallest in the whole house. By small it is the same size as Minhee's room but in such a big house, it is a surprisingly small space. It is not brown and white posh marbles like the rest of the house. The floor has wooden carpet and the room is painted in inviting colours. There is a small bed by the wall that has all the toys Siwoo owns askew on it. There are a lot of crayon drawings drawn on the wall by Siwoo, small basketball basket attached to the wall adjacent to the bed and crafts he must have done in kindergarten placed on the table and wall. And as Siwoo dragged Minhee further into the room he is met with the huge playhouse that is placed opposite to bed against the eternity of the wall and is taking up about half the space of the room.

Minhee is amazed, would be an understatement. He, never in his life had something so cool and big to play with as a child and he is lowkey jealous of Siwoo, that also would be an understatement. 

"I'm jealous." words slip out of his mouth and quickly he gets a glimpse at the door and sees Minhyuk and Hyungwon smiling at the two like gross parents. 

"Let's play!" Siwoo drags him before he could comment on the couple standing by the door. He has to scoot down to enter through the small opening on his knees through which Siwoo could enter easily and swiftly being baby sized. 

  
  
"Told you he is a child." Minhyuk says turning to Hyungwon. Wrapping his hands around Hyungwon's shoulder.

"You did." Hyungwon replied. Pulling Minhyuk closer by his waist, rendering Minhyuk to preen.

"Yeah. I'm a teen for god's sake." Minhee's voice came muffled and the two snorted, cracking up into laughter seconds later.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh it's something that I'm getting out of my system and i tried to do in uwu form, because i had been liking hh and minhee parents baby concept so much, and of course this fic is for lica who planted the seed that is MINHEE into my mind.  
Siwoo is their child forever! And i needed extra uwu because i didnt know where to go with the whole thing like always lol but ok here it is!  
Also happy blonde minhee and minhyuk!❤  
If you managed to reach till the end hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading~


End file.
